A One Shot in Paradise
by ElizabethRoone
Summary: A series of one shots from various anime's. I will take suggestions if there is a pairing you would like me to write.


A One Shot in Paradise

ShikamaruXTemari

I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the character's. This is a fan made parody. Not made for profit just for enjoyment.

Temari's heart pounded with excitement as she snuck her way through the dark leaf village streets. She scolded herself for feeling so giddy. How could she be so caught up over one meeting? _Calm down, _she told herself impatiently, _He just wants to play another game of Shogi. Nothing to get excited about._ Temari repeated the thought resisting her mind drifting to the image of his soft hair and calming eyes. _Nothing but Shogi._

Temari rounded the street corner picking up her pace as she closed in on her destination. Sensing a presence nearby, she stopped, someone was watching her. She slowly reached to grasp the hilt of the large black fan she carried on her back. She waited cautiously looking for her stalker, but no one revealed themselves. Temari continued on her way, becoming ever more aware of her surroundings. She began to cross the final alleyway before her destination and felt the same presence. She felt herself hit by an immense amount of chakra. A tingling sensation spread up from her feet through her entire body. Paralyzed, she stood helplessly at the edge of the alley way. Then, against her will she began to walk.

Temari wondered why she didn't scream. Wondered why she had no internal protest against this overwhelming force. She heard footsteps coming from down the alley, in perfect sync with her own. Halfway down the alley she came face to face with her captor. She felt the jutsu being lifted, as soon as it was up she sprung and kicked her attacker slamming him into the ground. She pressed her knee into his back and lifted his head by the ponytail.

"Nara-san what the hell is wrong with you?!" Temari dug her knee a little harder into his back.

"Surprise," Shikamaru smirked. Trying his best not to wince from the pain he coughed instead. "I didn't think I'd be able to catch you off guard like that Sabaku-san."

"Idiot," Temari let go of her captive and began to make her way back out to the street. She walked quickly to hide her blushing face. She had been so stupid just letting him capture her in his jutsu, and why in the world did she like it?

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Shikamaru clasped Temari's wrist. Temari felt his grip spread like fire her whole body reacting to his touch. Her heart beat faster, but she managed to keep a steady face.

"What if we didn't play shogi tonight..?" Shikamaru asked tentatively, but Temari could hear a mischievous undertone in his voice.

"What else would we do?" Temari's heart leapt again when she saw the excitement filling his bored eyes. Shikamaru had a fun side, he just usually didn't feel inclined to share it.

"Follow me," Shikamaru tugged on her wrist and led her up to the roof. They ran gracefully building to building until they reached the edge of the village. Temari felt nervous, this wasn't right. It wasn't safe to let a ninja from another village lead her out alone into the forest! Shikamaru sensed her hesitation.

"Trust me, you're going to love this." Temari wondered what in the world Shikamaru had in mind. Shikamaru lead the way, navigating through the moonlit trees. Temari secretly admired him. Taking in the sight of his broad shoulders, the scars on his arms and legs, the soft, pale skin on his neck. Temari blushed and stopped herself. She was being ridiculous. She shouldn't even be friends with Shikamaru, much less allowing a leaf ninja to lead her out into the woods alone late at night. She followed him anyways, curious about the excitement that had taken over the usually apathetic ninja.

"Close your eyes. We're almost there." Shikamaru stopped and looked back waiting for Temari to comply. She should have rejected and turned on her heels right back towards the village. However, there was a kindness in Shikamaru's eyes she had never seen before. Something innocent begging her to go along with his plan.

"This better not be some elaborate prank!" Temari chided.

"Just cover your eyes Temari!" Shikamaru blushed, he had accidently used her first name. "I'm sorry Sabaku-san." Temari was shocked. She had never seen Shikamaru so sensitive, it wasn't the first time her first name had slipped through his lips.

"Its alright," she spoke gently now, reassuring Shikamaru, "I'll close my eyes."

Temari allowed Shikamaru to hold her hand and pull her forward deeper into the woods. After a few more steps, he stopped. Temari felt the air open as if they had entered a clearing in the woods.

"Alright, open your eyes!"

Temari opened her eyes to a beautiful sight never seen in the desert. A crystal clear pond spanned out in front of her. The full moon mirrored perfectly on its smooth, glass surface. Temari loved the moon, loved its pure white essence.

"This is amazing.." Temari continued to stare trying to soak in as much of the overwhelming image as she could. She was taken aback when Shikamaru clasped her hand again, this time without permission. He spun her to face him, his eyes full of a desire she had never seen before.

"It is beautiful Sabaku-san. Just like you." Shikamaru couldn't say anymore, but looked deeply into Temari's eyes trying desperately to convey his message. Temari felt her heart leap in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Temari," he whispered, feeling her true name on his lips. Then bolder than before he pushed on, "Temari I.." She stopped him mid-sentencing, forcing her hand over his mouth.

"Shika..Shikamaru," Temari was at a loss for words. She had waited so long to hear what Shikamaru wanted to tell her, but she couldn't accept how he felt. Her heart was overfilled with joy from his confession, but still there was guilt.

"Shikamaru, I promise you I feel the same," Temari lowered her hand from his mouth, anxiously suppressing the strong feeling to pull him into her arms, "But I love my village."

"I understand," Shikamaru dropped her hand. Temari saw her own pain reflected in him. Choking a little he spoke again, "I know what I want would never be allowed. I'm sorry. This was foolish of me. Please forget what happened tonight."

Shikamaru started to retreat back into the forest. Temari stood heartbroken uncertain of what to do. She couldn't let Shikamaru slip through her fingers. Without a second thought she ran to Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, don't leave. Maybe, just for awhile. We could just pretend…" Tears welled in Temari's eyes and she began to sob clinging onto shikamaru as tightly as she could.

"Don't cry Tema-chan." Shikamaru cusped her face in his hands. He tilted her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. Soft and brief, their passion lasting only for a moment.

"One day Sabaku-san. I promise you."


End file.
